All Eyes
by Evanna Adams
Summary: Written for Betti(nekoshojo n tumblr)'s birthday on July 19th! :D It's basically a Destiel - Harry Potter AU thing, long after the Harry Potter or his kids era, even though there is a cameo by James Sirius Potter.
1. Chapter 1

"Winchester!" Professor McGonagall called.

Dean skidded to a halt and looked around with a frown. "Yes?" he asked, trying at politeness. "Professor," he added.

McGonagall waited where she was. Dean finally walked to her with trepidation.

"Yes, Professor?" he tried again.

"Mr. Winchester, your brother is in the first year, I gather?"

"Yes, Professor."

"You work to get money for you and your brother?"

"Yes, Professor?" he said, frowning.

He had been since four years. How could this be a problem now?

"Okay," she said, patting his shoulder with a smile. "Get back on time, Dean."

Dean gave a smirk and nodded. He turned around and started running again, catching up with his other Gryffindor mates.

It is only when he is tying the apron around his back at The Three Broomsticks that he realized how weird McGonagall's stopping him was. He shook his head and winked at Madam Rosmerta before grabbing a tray with butterbeers.

Castiel sighed. Every boy that is, all his brothers sitting beside him relentlessly flirted with Madam Rosmerta (except Michael, but then Michael didn't flirt with anyone). Castiel was surprised that no one noticed the other server. But then again, all his brothers looked down upon homosexuality, no matter how the protests led by Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy had changed the wizarding world. They still lived by the word of the Bible their parents had taught years ago. Castiel lived by it too; however he refused to believe their interpretations.

Dean Winchester, as he had learned from his second youngest brother, Gabriel, was beautiful and hopelessly straight. He flirted with everything female that moved and his charm wove itself so indefinitely into a net that it enveloped them in seconds.

"Zachariah, sent me an owl saying that he'll be in down this Christmas and he'll come bearing presents for us, so each one of you should find something for him today," Michael announced.

Lucifer scoffed and got up. "I'm going to The Hog's Head with Lilith. Get me the same thing you buy," he told Michael, covering his long neck with his equally long Slytherin scarf.

Michael rolled his green eyes at his twin brother. Lucifer just gave a smirk before walking out the door. Lucifer was as pale as the snow. His light blue eyes flickered once through the dirty window before he vanished.

Michael sighed once and took out his money bag. He handed a galleon to each brother.

"I expect you to buy something good. If, only if, there is money left, you will be allowed to get candy. Gabriel, you cannot get candy for Zachariah. You know he hates it," he instructed, standing up. "We will reconvene here in two hours. Have fun, brothers."

All the others scrambled to get up and drift away to find their own friends. Samandriel went over to a bunch of Hufflepuffs (Inias Porter, Jimmy Novak and Andrea Barr); Gabriel drifted off to his girlfriend, Kali; Balthazar clapped Castiel's shoulders and went out to smoke with his 'multi-house buddies' and Michael went off murmuring something about the wrongness of first years being allowed on Hogsmeade trips. Castiel remained sitting in his seat, hoping the server would come to pick up the empty butterbeer bottles and firewhisky bottles belonging to Lucifer.

Castiel drank the last dregs of his butterbeer extra slow to delay Madam Rosmerta. He downed the last sip when Madam Rosmerta was called back and exchanged her duties with Dean. Castiel leaned back in his chair, waiting for Dean.

"Hey," Dean said with a smile as he levitated the bottles onto his tray.

Castiel smiled at him, slammed by the closeness. He cleared his throat and looked away when he realized that Dean was frowning at him. "Um, hello, Dean," he says, lamely.

"Oh, you're one of those Angelov kids. Which year are you in?" Dean asks, resting the tray at his hip.

"Fifth," he replies. Just like you. God damnit, Castiel is a stalker.

"That's awesome. Me too," Dean says, clapping Castiel's shoulder and walking away. "See you around," he calls over his shoulder.

"Of course, I'll see you around but you won't see me because I'm practically invisible," Castiel murmurs to himself, animatedly.

"Castiel, are you talking to yourself?" a voice asked.

Castiel got up quickly. "N-no, Professor Potter," he tells James Sirius Potter, their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

James smirks at him and pats his shoulder. "What is it that you Americans say? Stay classy?"

Castiel laughs a little. "Let me guess? Gabriel told you that."

"Right in one. But, I'm afraid he's lying isn't he?"

Castiel nods with a smile.

"Of course he was." He winks and leaves.

Castiel wanders aimlessly, the Galleon feeling like deadweight in his pocket. He could just get socks like every year… Or a book like Zachariah gets him. He sighs and enters Gladrags Wizardwear. He locates a pair of light blue socks decorated with lightning-shaped scars. Zachariah would love it, he thinks and buys it. Anything to impress his boss.

Castiel gets out with a couple of sickles and knuts. He buys himself a second hand book about Quidditch. The first page says that it belonged to a Fred Wazlib. He frowns at the name.

He drifts off to Honeydukes Sweetshop. Sure enough, he finds Gabriel there buying as much candy as his hands can hold with the galleon Michael gave him. Castiel smirks at him.

"I'll give some to Zachy… Maybe," Gabriel says, returning his attention back to the sweets.

Castiel picks a couple of Liquorice Wands and a Pumpkin Pasty. He's thankfully broke after that.

Gabriel sidles up to him. "I know why you're buying that Pumpkin Pasty," he says.

"Sure, you do," Castiel says, unimpressed, picking the stuff up and biting into a wand.

"I can help you with him."

"With whom?" Castiel asks walking out.

"With Dean Winchester," Gabriel says, lowly, following him.

"I don't need help," Castiel says, carefully. He stops to size Gabriel up.

"Yes, you do," he replies, rolling his eyes.

"How?"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Gabriel says with a glint in his eyes.

"I swear, you're the son of George Weasley," Castiel says, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriel shrugs. "To-may-to, to-mah-to. Either way, I can get you their best love potion."

"Gabriel, I'll rip your tongue out even if you think about that," Castiel says, starting to walk again.

"Hey, come on. He'd love you," Gabriel continues, following Castiel, stumbling over his feet.

"I don't need your help, brother. I promise. Now, go get Balthazar from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and try to get some actual presents between the two of you. You know Michael's temper."

Gabriel shudders a little that has nothing to do with the cold. "Right," he says, walking in the opposite direction. "Tell me if you still do," he calls after Castiel.

Castiel nods in his direction but obviously Gabriel isn't paying attention to him anymore. He looks at Gabriel, watching him run away. He stops only when he hits a solid body.

"Sorry," he splutters.

Of course, it's Dean. That's his luck. Just his luck. His luck. His great, great luck. He should stop saying luck and listen to what Dean's saying.

"… freak out. It's all okay, man," Dean's saying, holding Castiel's shoulders in a firm grasp.

"Y-yeah," Castiel splutters, nodding.

"Oh, cool. Pumpkin Pasties. I love them. Closest to pie I get here," he says with a grin.

Castiel holds it out to Dean. Dean frowns. Castiel frowns back.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Take it."

"Why?"

Because I bought it for you. Or at least to think about you when I eat it a couple of weeks later. "Because I don't want it."

Dean frowned and shook his head. "No, you bought it."

"I don't like it," Castiel shrugged.

"Then why did you buy it?" Dean asked, shifting his head to a side and frowning.

"I don't have a good response for that," Castiel said, biting the inside of his cheek.

Dean laughed. "You're weird, man."

"Weird's relative," Castiel said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I mean good weird."

"Does that mean we're friends?" Castiel asked.

"What?" Dean asked, brows furrowing.

"Does that mean we're friends?" Castiel asked, reddening and scratching a phantom itch on his… Ravenclaw scarf? Oh, he was wearing a scarf.

"Sure," Dean said, surprised. "If you want to be." He looked genuinely surprised as to why someone would want to be his friend.

Castiel closed Dean's hand around the Pasty. "Friends give friends things."

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile. "Then here," he said, handing Castiel a galleon.

Castiel frowned. "I can't take that," He shook his head.

"Well, as much as I'd like to pay you back for the Pasty, that's not real money. Remember Hermione Granger and her awesome galleon system to communicate?" he asked, taking the wrapping off the Pumpkin Pasty.

"Of cours-" he stopped, his eyes widening at the galleon in his hand. He looked at it with reverence. "Is it-"

"No, no," Dean huffed. "It's not one of them. I made it myself."

"Y-yourself?" he gasped.

"Why are you so surprised?" he asked, coolly.

"No! No offence. I just… My brother is in the seventh year and he blew up a box of fake galleons trying to imitate that spell."

"You mean Lucifer?"

"No, I mean Michael."

"Mike-I mean, Michael couldn't do this spell?" He sounds astonished with no trace of smugness. Just the tone of someone who can't believe that they could be smart.

"Yeah… So much for being Head Boy and top of class," Castiel murmurs, turning the galleon in his hand with even more reverence than before. "Thank you, Dean," he stated with such sincerity that Dean took a step back.

He smiled softly, the area around his eyes crinkling. "No problem, Cas."

Castiel smiled back.

It was only after Castiel lay down on his four poster bed to sleep, after ample amount of staring at the galleon, that he realized he had never mentioned his name to Dean and he still knew. He even called him Cas. He smiled, drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Dean and Castiel's first meeting and Dean's stupid attempt at smoking.

* * *

The first thing that Castiel saw when he woke up was the galleon. Yes, it was cheesy as Hell but no one could see through the curtains anyway. He almost dropped the coin when he noticed a change at the rim. Dean had not only imitated the coin from Hermione Granger's, he had made it better. There were words rolling again and again, like at the bottom of a news channel.

'Wanna meet at the Astronomy Tower tonight around 8?'

He frowned. Was this message really for him… Or someone else. Did Dean even have another galleon? He looked around the galleon for screws or something to write a message himself.

He noticed the rest of the message then. 'Just speak into the galleon, Cas.'

He had no doubt after that that the message was for him. He tried to hide the smile on his face. He felt pride at the thought that Dean had managed such a complex spell. It must have been a number of spells, though.

"Hello, Dean," he whispers into the galleon. "I would love to meet you there."

He takes the galleon away from his mouth to check his message. It worked better than the voice recognition in most of technology. Way better. Which translated roughly to that the message was exactly what he had said. A green light shone at the right side of the rim and a red on the left side. Shrugging, Castiel pressed the green one. A short 'ping' sounded indicating that the message had been sent. Castiel stared at the amazing contraption. He'd have to tell Dean that he was a genius.

Castiel spent the entire day quivering with excitement at the thought of meeting Dean later. Chuck, his best friend in class, hit him over the head with a book thrice to get him to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

After a rather long and boring class of Divination taken by Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the only class ever to be taught by two teachers together, they were finally done for the day. Castiel sighed, happily, almost skipping to his dorm.

He was happy even through writing his twelve inch Potions homework. In his fourth year, Balthazar had written a detailed paper for the Hogwarts Journal about when old wizards would face imminent death in reference to Professor Slughorn. He still wondered why he had just barely scraped passing marks in Potions that year and, well, the next. Lucifer still laughed at him about that.

Castiel had had dinner by seven thirty, his legs quivering nervously under the table. He was sitting, facing the Gryffindor table where he could clearly see Dean sitting with Garth, even though he was in Hufflepuff, and Sam, even though he was in Ravenclaw. Castiel itched to sit there beside him. The exact order of sitting according to your House had ended years ago. Everyone sat with everyone, which meant that the Ravenclaw table was called the Angelov table, since it was the no man's land for both Michael and Lucifer and there were more Angelovs in Ravenclaw than in Hufflepuff, much to Balthazar and Castiel's chagrin. Samandriel was quiet, the one in first year and in Hufflepuff with no say in the matter. Gabriel and Lucifer tried hard to get the Angelovs on the Slytherin table. They felt that it would turn Michael.

"Cassie, stop shaking the table!" Gabriel complained.

"I'm sorry," he said, getting up quickly as he saw Dean get up from his table.

"It's alrigh', you can still sit," Gabriel enunciated over a mouthful of food.

Dean leaned over the table and whacked Sam over the head and pulled his Ravenclaw scarf a little probably threating jokingly, sitting down promptly after that. Castiel sat down too. Gabriel grinned at him, as he reddened.

Lucifer smiled conspiratorially at Castiel, nudging him in the ribs.

"What?" Castiel whispered, venomously.

"Nothin'," Lucifer replied, cutting a perfect square of the chicken with his fork and knife.

There were only two people on their table who bothered to eat with etiquettes and most days they hated each other enough to slit each other's throats. There was an ongoing bet of who would end killing first. It was almost as heated as when Harry Potter and Voldemort(everyone said it openly now)'s duel had been.

Dean got up again. Castiel waited for him to show signs of leaving. When Dean swung his bag over his shoulder and saluted Sam with a grin, Castiel scrambled to get off the bench, almost tripping for his effort.

He loses sight of Dean at the door, as he very chivalrously waits for five very giggly Ravenclaw girls to enter. He huffs as one of them pinches his ass cheek.

Almost flying up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, he pants, climbing the last step.

Dean laughs, turning to look at him. "Might wanna cut back on those carbs, Cas," he says, the nickname falling easily from his lips.

Castiel decides he likes it. He smiles at Dean and walks slowly towards him. Dean is standing a few feet away from the railing. Castiel throws his bag to a side and leans over the edge. Dean pulls him back, a little protectively.

On Castiel's eyebrow raise, he laughs a little embarrassedly. "I'm scared of heights."

Castiel grins. "I'm not. Besides you can't fall off of these." He demonstrates by holding his hand out. It hit an invisible barrier. "They put these up almost twenty years ago. Something, provided it's good, can come in but nothing can go out."

Dean takes a hesitant step forwards. Castiel holds his hand out for him. He smiles and takes it, letting himself be pulled forwards. Castiel holds out their joined hands and makes Dean touch the invisible wall.

"What if it's bottomless?" Dean asks, shivering a little.

Castiel strengthened his hold on Dean's hand and trailed them down along the wall and then, through the spaces in the railing and to the bottom where their feet were. Castiel loosened his hold on Dean's hand, even though he didn't want to let go. Dean smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go.

"I got these cigarettes as payment from a guy," Dean announced, taking one out from a pack. "And this lighter from another guy."

He lit the cigarette which instantly lighted out.

"Strict no drugs policy," Castiel says. "Initially, they used to have these giant hookahs at the corners of the Great Hall. One per house. But then, I guess the founders got down from their high and realized how fucked up that was."

Dean gave him an amused look before lighting another. It lighted out too. One by one he lighted out each cigarette until the last.

"Hope it's my lucky charm," Dean said, grinning.

Castiel rolled his eyes and looked out at the grounds.

"Holy shit!" Dean shouted, reeling backwards and falling on his ass. "The little shit burnt my lip," he said, hysterically, holding a finger to his lip.

Castiel bit his lip to hold back from laughing as he kneeled in front of Dean. He pried Dean's fingers away from his lip and replaced it with his wand. He could use spells without saying them already. He had practiced all summer with Lucifer and Balthazar. He flicked the wand. A thin gold string of light roiled around the burn.

Dean hissed and ran a finger over the healed area. It tingled. Belatedly, he realized that the intense blue he was staring into was not the sky. It was Castiel's eyes. They were much too close. He wanted to push away. He should push away. Castiel was squinting at him.

"Dude, personal space," he blurted out instead.

Castiel immediately stood up. It was so fast, Dean expected him to get a brain freeze. "My apologies," he murmured, nodding and leaning against the balustrade again.

Dean huffed a breath and followed Castiel up. He stood beside him. "You forgot to mention that it's a strict no drug policy."

Castiel laughed slightly. "I did mention."

"You didn't!"

"I did, Dean."

"Fine, man. If that's what makes you happy."

"I should burn your lip again and see you explain that to Madam Pomfrey."

"Low blow, man. Low blow."

* * *

Notes: I know the chapters are really short but I'm compensating for my writer's block. You see kids, I have their entire fic already written(not betaed and I know there are mistakes, especially with the tenses) but I'm having trouble completing the chapters of my other two monsters. Halfway through the third chapter of Three Men and Shit We Got A Kid Sammy.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: FIRRRSSSTTT KIIISSS!

* * *

Notes: SORRY FOR GETTING LATE! I was getting busy and sad and just procrastinating.

* * *

"So you really like Quidditch?"

"I do," Castiel said, pointing at another constellation. "Which one is that one?"

"The Big Dipper?"

"Dean, you try that on every constellation. I told you that," he pointed to the cluster of starts on his right. "That is the Big Dipper. This one," he pointed to the one he had been initially pointing at. "This is the Orion."

"Alright, alright! Now take this book off from over my head and let me look at some actual stars."

"It makes me feel like I'm flying," Castiel commented, settling back onto Dean's cloak more comfortably. His shoulder brushed against Dean's who was lying beside him on the Astronomy Tower.

"What? Watching stars?"

Castiel chuckled. "No… Quidditch."

"You technically are flying," Dean alleged, turning his head to look at Castiel.

Castiel turned too. "Yes, but I meant like flying on your own… Uh…"

"Like you have wings?"

"Exactly. Like I'm not bound to this earth anymore."

"What's so wrong with being bound to this earth?" Dean asked, almost sounding hurt.

"Nothing is. I just like being away sometimes," Castiel whispered, swallowing down the want to touch Dean and turned to face the sky again.

"Me too," Dean murmured, the cloak rustling as he turned his head too.

"It's ten," Castiel whispered, sleepily.

"They have every Goddamn spell except the one to check if students are out of bed," Dean replied.

"I think they expect us to."

"Be out of bed?"

"Yes. Also, I think it's a tribute to Headmaster Dumbledore by Headmaster McGonagall."

"Makes sense," Dean said, shrugging. "Hey, you think McGonagall had a thing for Dumbledore?"

Castiel raised himself up on his elbow to look at Dean. "Professor Dumbledore was gay, Dean."

"Well, I'm talking about 'Professor' McGonagall, not Dumbledore," Dean huffed, indignantly.

"No!" he scoffed. Castiel scrunched his nose slapped Dean's shoulder.

Dean snickered and Castiel hit him again when he realized that Dean was joking. Castiel lied back down, a little closer to Dean, in some twisted sort of retaliation. He was pleased when Dean didn't shy away.

"Who do you think is gay?" Dean asked, slowly.

"I'm not the most social person, so, I only know about six people."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Lucifer, Harry Spangler, Ed Zeddmore, Andrew Gallagher, Richard Roman and," he paused to scratch his nose. "I."

The cloak rustled as Dean turned to look at him. Even without seeing, Castiel knows that Dean's eyes are wide. He reddens under the observation. He makes to get up.

Dean catches his wrist. "Hey," he said, his voice huskier than before. "Don't… Don't go anywhere."

Castiel took a peek at him. His eyes were wide and accepting. More than accepting, he realized as Dean swam into view, closer than he had ever willingly been.

"Dean…" It's a name, but Castiel says it like a prayer.

Dean smiled nervously and leaned in further, their lips just a few inches away. Castiel realized that he can move too. He rested his forehead against Dean's, still not kissing. Their breath mingled. Castiel's seemed sweet and pure while Dean's seemed sharp and heated.

"Seven," Dean whispered against Castiel's lips.

They didn't know who made the first move but they were kissing and Dean was licking Castiel's lower lip.

Castiel angled his face and opened his mouth. Their tongues entwined and time stood still for the two boys kissing under a starlit sky.

"I'm so failing my Astronomy quiz," Dean whispered against Castiel's lips.

Castiel huffed a laugh and pulled away to look at Dean. "Sit with me," he murmured.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Make sure I won't fail?"

"I'll try my best. We still have tomorrow night."

"I hate Astronomy."

"Just the last year."

"And the O.W.L.s… Will you tutor me?" he asked, hopefully.

"Of course," Castiel said, cupping Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled, shyly and ducked his head. Castiel's grin widened. It felt as though it would split his face if it grew any wider.

"It's almost eleven," Dean murmured, fretfully, getting up and holding a hand out for Castiel.

Castiel grabbed Dean's cloak from the ground and took his hand. Dean shepherded him towards the stairs. He stood with his foot hovering over the top step a moment, before he turned around and hugged Dean tightly. Though surprised, Dean hugged back almost instantly.

"Seven's a magical number," Castiel whispered, pulling away.

Dean huffed a laugh and followed him down the stairs, slowly. They tiptoed through the corridors. Dean dropped Castiel to his dorm door and left with a good night kiss. Castiel smiled as he watched his back disappear into one of the many secret passageways.

He got in after answering the door. Padding over to his bed, he entered inside the curtains. The galleon was glowing dully, on his bedside table.

'Good Night' it read. Castiel whispered a good night into it and fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

It was the evening before their third O.W.L.. It was harder to get inside after curfew so they had to return to their dorms by nine this time.

"I'm going to fail, Cas," Dean was saying, stomping around the lake.

Nobody liked to come out this time of the year. Everybody was inside, feverishly swallowing down information.

"Dean, sit down with me, please," Castiel said with infinite patience.

Dean instantly stopped pacing to look at Castiel. Castiel put the books beside him on the ground and held his hands out for Dean. He took them and sat down between Castiel's knees. Castiel wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. Dean drew into himself and cuddled Castiel.

"Dean, it'll be okay. I have taught you everything I know and you've learnt well. Alright? I quizzed you before lunch and you answered all questions correctly. You'll do fine. Stop worrying," Castiel murmured, calmly into Dean's ear.

Dean slumped into Castiel and murmured a thanks against his shoulder. Castiel kissed the side of his head and kept them together for what seemed like hours.

"It's half past eight," Castiel sighed.

"Let's go to the Tower?" Dean asked, hopefully, looking up at Castiel through his long, long lashes.

Castiel tipped Dean's head and kissed him deeply. "You need to get to bed early. We have an exam tomorrow."

Dean groaned and took back his abode in Castiel's neck, breathing him in. He mumbled something against Castiel's neck that sounded suspiciously like 'I wanna go home with you'.

After another two minutes, Dean finally got up, grumbling about the insanity of it all.

Filch hissed at them when they got in fifteen minutes to nine. Dean rolled his eyes at him. He pulled Castiel closer to him by throwing an arm across his shoulders.

"Thank you, Cas," he said, stopping at the door to the Ravenclaw house.

Castiel looked around, dancing on the balls of his feet and then kissed Dean before he could resent. Dean smiled at him, touching his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Best of luck, Dean."

"You too, Cas. Night."

"Good night, Dean."

Castiel looked at him take the long route to the Gryffindor Tower. He had enough time. He didn't turn around until Dean vanished from view after one last, lingering look at Castiel.

"Who's that boy you kissed?" the door asked Castiel.

"Dean Winchester."

"Do you like him?"

"A lot," Castiel answered without lag.

The door swung open. Castiel huffed a laugh and patted the old wood.

'You'll do well. I have faith in you.' He told the galleon before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was going to be a long summer.

Dean and Castiel hadn't gotten a chance to meet all morning. First came packing, next came breakfast and lingering looks, and then came bustling crowds and family. Nobody knew they were together, except Sam. They knew that Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's movements had heralded a new age but it was one of those hush-hush teenage things they just weren't willing to share yet. Castiel vowed to himself that he'd flaunt Dean next year. Which reminded him that he'd miss Dean so much, it was crippling.

The train ride was excruciating. Castiel tried and tried to get away from the clutches of his family and meet Dean but the said clutches were way too tight and possessive. He couldn't even use the galleon from the fear of getting outed.

Finally, finally the train stopped at King's Cross Station. He fought his way through the crowd, looking for Dean. He found him doing the same a couple of feet away. He lost sight of Dean a few times before they finally caught each other. Dean took his arm and tugged him to a private corner.

The second they were hidden, they were kissing fiercely.

"I'll miss you, I'll miss you, I'll miss you," Castiel chanted.

"I love you," Dean said, taking a shuddering breath but still maintaining eye contact with Castiel.

Castiel looked at him with his mouth wide open and eyes wider.

"I-It's okay… If you don't. I just… Wanted to-"

Castiel interrupted him with a kiss. "I love you. I love you too," he promised, hugging Dean tightly.

"I'll write to you," Dean said, tightening his hold on Castiel as well.

"You will if you know what's good for you," Castiel teased, his laugh a little watery.

Dean kissed him again, hotly. Castiel smiled sadly when he heard his name being called.

"See you, Winchester," he called back, turning away.

"See ya, Cas."

Sixth years were allowed to the Senior Farewell Dance. Because they were the shitheads incharge of getting the show on the road. Generally, it was a good thing.

"I want to go with you," Castiel announced, dropping his bag in its usual place on the Astronomy Tower.

Dean was holding his non lighted cigarette between his lips when he turned back to look at Castiel. He was a couple of feet from the balustrade. Without Castiel, he still feared standing too close.

It was a warm night and Dean had already abandoned his robes, standing with the sleeves of his short rolled up to his elbows. Castiel shucked off his robes too.

"You know we can't," Dean groaned as Castiel took the cigarette and threw it into the distance.

"Why not?"

"Because we just can't."

"Why? Not?"

"Cas…"

"Dean," Castiel said, sternly.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes and accompanying Castiel to lean over the edge.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Castiel questioned, hotly.

"What? Of course not," Dean said, grimacing.

"Then why not?"

"Because… I just I don't want anyone to know, Cas."

"Dean… That is a very stupid demand. What about my wishes? I want everyone to know."

"Why, Cas? What good would that be?"

"Well, for starters, all those girls would stop pressing against you and my family will stop annoying me to find a boyfriend."

"Cas…" Dean begged.

Castiel was quivering with anger now. "I do everything for you… I listen to every demand. I let you tell your brother but I tell none of mine. How is that fair? You tell me not to tell anyone. I play along. One year and five months, Dean. I have been waiting for you to accept me. I've been waiting for you to be proud of me. I've been waiting for you not to be humiliated by the relationship we have!"

A couple of birds fluttered away from a nearby tree.

Dean seemed to have shrunk into himself but he was seething.

He glared at Castiel. "Why is it so difficult? Am I not enough? Am I just arm candy? Do you get brownie points for having me?" Dean poked a finger in Castiel's chest. Castiel stood tall and pushed back. "I am not ashamed of you. I'm in love with you. Is that too hard for you? Is that not enough?"

They glared at each other, before the two of them soared towards each other, kissing passionately.

"I can't believe we are one of those couples who kiss after fighting," Castiel panted.

Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel closer, kissing along his jaw. Castiel sighed shudderingly, inclining his head back exposing his neck to Dean. Dean trailed his lips along Castiel's neck, kissing the skin. He sucked at Castiel's pulse point, making him gasp and tremble.

"I am not ashamed of you, Cas," Dean whispered against his skin. "I'm just scared."

Castiel threaded his fingers in Dean's hair. "Scared of what?"

"Scared that you'll find something better," he replied, tracing his lips against Castiel's collarbone.

Castiel dug his fingers in Dean's arm. "You're the best I know… I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm just tired of hiding."

Dean didn't agree with the first part but he left it without comment. "I'm sorry too."

Dean latched his teeth at the edge of Castiel's collarbone, easily hidden with a shirt, and sucked a hickey. Castiel gasped and bucked his hips involuntarily. Whenever it had gotten to this, they had pushed away leaving it to another day; just too embarrassed to go further.

It was over in a haze of loss of clothing and kisses.

Dean looked at Castiel, hazily but smiling as he panted. "Wow," he murmured.

Castiel huffed a laugh. "I agree," he rasped.

Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel lazily and softly. Castiel melted into the kiss, lowering his shuddering feet down and almost slumping against Dean. He catches him and lets them down slowly onto the ground, Dean below Castiel. Castiel pulls away to smile at Dean and stroke his hair, fondly.

Dean reddens but smiles back.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas."

"I really love you."

"Me too… Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Will you go with me to the Dance?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Castiel said, touched that Dean was trying for him.

"I-I want to."

"I'm saying yes," Castiel whispered, kissing the back of Dean's hand. "But if you don't feel up to it later, you can tell me, alright?"

Dean heaves a breath. "Yes, okay. Thanks, Cas."

Castiel winks at him. "Anytime."

"Come here, you giant dork," Dean chuckled, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
